Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple
by AlexisK11
Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...
1. Introduction

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Chapter: Introduction  
Rating: N/C 17  
Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon  
Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence  
Spoilers: All of Chuck up through season finale, somewhat...

This is just setting up the background for the story i'm starting...

_Casey and Chuck are currently working in Washington with Beckman, Sarah, Bryce and others to bring down another nefarious criminal group (these guys pop up outta the woodwork don't they?) Beckman needed her best team and the intersect of course! Chuck and Casey are sharing a Penthouse right outside of D.C. under the ruse of Chuck still needing protection (Being the Intersect and all). Their relationship is secret known only to each other, Morgan, and Alex. Morgan and Alex visit often and are currently staying in a ritzy hotel in D.C. close but not too close to Beckman's secure facility...oh, and no one else on the project knows that Chuck is the intersect! So Chuck has to deal with being a spy, having a NSA badass killer as a boyfriend, keeping their relationship a secret, working with an old nemesis/turned friend again and an old love interest who happens to be re-dating the said nemesis/turned friend...yea Chuck has his work cut out for him! _


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Chapter: 1/?  
Rating: N/C 17  
Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon  
Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence  
Spoilers: All of Chuck up through season finale, somewhat...  
Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

"Gah," Charles Bartowski practically jumped out of bed as the alarm clock blared in the background.

"Gettin' a little jumpy are we Bartowski?" Came Casey's gruff growl from under the covers.

"Maybe, yea, a little since, oh ya know BAD GUYS ARE AFTER THE INTERSECT, AGAIN, OH AND I HAPPEN TO BE SAID INTERSECT!" Casey threw off the covers and lazily sauntered over to stand behind his boyfriend and wrap his arms around Chuck.

"Come back to bed Chuck, we don't have to be in early today, guess we forgot to shut off the alarm clock."

"Yea, remembering checking the alarm clock is kinda trivial when we're too busy oh I don't know worrying about checking for bugs and bombs huh?"

"Sarcasm, nice Chuck now seriously, come back to bed."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now, you know once fight or flight kicks in, I'm kinda wired here."

"Well good because I wasn't talking about sleeping." Chuck glanced over to Casey who was now sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but boxers with what Chuck could only describe as a leer on his face. "Thought we could get some early morning exercise, if ya know what I mean Bartowski." Casey exaggerated while fixing Chuck with a sexy look. Chuck would bet he mastered _that_ little gem at seduction school, the man really could seduce anybody if he really wanted to, especially a certain human container of the intersect. Shit, Chuck knew he was done for, he'd pretty much do anything for that look, _damn you Casey_. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing and how to get what he wanted, he knew that Chuck would come back to bed and it wouldn't be to sleep. Damn Casey's wiles, oh and his freaking stamina. That man can not be sated.

"Fine, but you should know that that look most definitely does not work on me," Chuck said and Casey just gave him a look that let Chuck know he didn't believe that. Chuck gave up on that argument because he knew it was one that he definitely would not win and clambered back into bed with Casey. No sooner was he laying with his back on the dark blue silk sheets was Casey on top of him trailing wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck and back up again till he reached Chuck's mouth with a hungry kiss.

"Ngh, not that I don't appreciate the attention big guy, because I do really, but aren't you tired at all from last night?" Chuck managed to squeak out as Casey continued his assault this time concentrated on Chuck's ears.

"Nope."

That was it, one simple word from Casey. Chuck inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes, after all he should know by now that Casey is incorrigible. Casey continued kissing all the way down Chuck's body till he got to the top of his boxers and stopped. Looking up to make sure Chuck was watching him, he leered as he learned Chuck indeed was most definitely watching him, and looped his finger under the band of Chuck's boxers. Chuck continued to watch as Casey slowly pulled his boxers down, all the while kissing every exposed inch of skin with an intimacy that still surprised Chuck on occasion.

"Fuck Casey if you don't...do something soon...I'm going crazy here...nggh." Came Chuck's broken sentences as Casey finally gave up on teasing his boyfriend and took him in his mouth. Casey worked Chuck the way he knew he liked it, some light scraping of teeth, lots of tongue action, his hands pressed into Chuck's hips holding him in place, and yes he could feel Chuck loosing control already. The kid was too easy.

"That's it, let it go Chuck...I know you want to cum for me...cum for me chuck and we can get on to 'other things' that will make you whimper...just like that yes," Casey coaxed him in broken sentences between using his mouth and hand on the kid. "Mmm Chuck, that's it let go kid," was all the more Chuck needed to finally completely let go, hands fisted sheets, eyes closed, head thrown back, and Casey loved watching every second of it.

Chuck just laid there panting heavily with his eyes closed as Casey reached over to the nightstand and fumbled around trying to reach what he was looking for. Finally he grabbed it, with no help from Chuck who was still half out of it, and dripped some onto his fingers preparing himself to prepare Chuck. Chuck never moved as Casey's fingers intruded into his body but he let out a hearty groan and a barley audible "Casey." As soon as Casey was done getting Chuck ready he pulled off his own boxers and coated himself before leaning down next to Chuck's ear and nuzzling him asking him if he was ready. Chuck turned his head to kiss Casey letting him know it was ok and that's all Casey needed before pushing into Chuck and letting him adjust to the intrusion.

"Shit." Casey was only ever capable of one word sentences during this, and today was no different as he slowly started to move. He lowered his head taking Chuck's lips in sloppy, lazy kisses in no hurry to rush things for once. They had a few hours before having to report in to Beckman and the crew, and damn if he wasn't going to take the time to do this right for a change. He was in love with the kid, hell he knew that, but it was no secret he wasn't much of a talker so he would just have to show Chuck instead. As Casey slowly brought both of them over the edge Chuck just watched in awe as his boyfriend showed a rare moment of vulnerability. As Casey looked into Chuck's big brown eyes upon recovering he knew that Chuck knew and he smiled, a real smile before falling to the side of Chuck and pulling Chuck close into his side. Chuck was once again shocked that Casey, yes Casey, was the one initiating the cuddling session, but hey he didn't mind it in the least. Casey made Chuck feel safe, warm, and he knew now beyond a doubt that Casey was in love with him.

End Ch. 1

Author Note: It seemed like a good place to end Chapter 1, it may be a while for Ch. 2, it may not, I don't really know lol, all I can tell you it to check back frequently! :) Feel free to point out things, I rushed through this and I know there are a ton of run-ons but i'm sure there are other mistakes throughout, not my best writing by far but eh it's good enough to just get this story out of my head lol! :p

And if I use the word 'gem' a lot, i'm sorry, its force of habit from an old inside joke; my one friend used to say it all the time and my other friend hated it so we all would purposely use it (even if it didn't make sense) just to piss him off, and 5 1/2 years later and i'm still doing it...


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter: 2/?

Rating: N/C 17

Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon

Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence

Spoilers: All of Chuck up through season finale, somewhat...

Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

Chapter 2

After resting for a while and a nice long, hot shower with Casey, Chuck felt amazing. He supposes it could have something to do with the fact that his big, badass, emotionally stifled, NSA agent boyfriend was completely taken and in love with him. He didn't care why he felt this way, he just wished the feeling could last a little while longer cause he knew soon it would be all business and emotional shutdown while he was at the joint NSA, CIA, FBI and Homeland Security compound with Beckman and the rest of her team of agents. Hell there were probably other alphabet agencies involved too, unless he happened to flash on anyone he really didn't know what agency they were from, so he had no way of knowing just how many agencies were involved in the joint effort to bring down the newest bad guy group, Titan. Honestly Chuck was sick of hiding their relationship from everyone but he knew it was the safest thing. One would think with DADT being repealed and the fact that he was actually a trained agent and not Casey's asset it wouldn't matter; however the fact remained he was still a fairly new agent and still needed a handler, who happened to the the one and only Colonel John Casey. Really they were lucky Chuck still had the intersect and it was still of up-most secrecy or Chuck could have gotten anybody as his handler. Beckman decided however, to keep Team Bartowski together and add another member, Chuck's ex-best friend from college, turned nemesis, turned friend again, Bryce Larkin. Needless to say Casey was _not_ pleased, and still threatened to kill Larkin on a daily basis, that is until Chuck finally persuaded Casey to let it go. Chuck was happy to have the chance to get reacquainted with the CIA agent, and it also made Sarah very happy to have Bryce back, which Chuck was glad for too now that he had Casey. Chuck was still fairly certain though that the only reason Casey hasn't killed Bryce, again, is because he cares about Chuck and Sarah, and having Bryce back made them both happy.

Chuck was so lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed Casey sneak up behind him till it was too late and Casey had him pinned between the dresser and his rock hard, very naked body. Chuck yelped as Casey helped himself to a handful of his ass.

"Could you be a little less rough big guy, remember the mission, falling, fighting, bruises? Oh and not to mention our own little missions last night and this morning, and then again in the shower..."

"Buck up solider. What's up with you Bartowski? You look like Morgan stole your new advanced copy of Halo 4 or something."

"He did, but that's besides the point, Chuck grumbled, "I'm fine I was just thinking about work that's all," Chuck tried to convince Casey as Casey just gave him a look in the mirror that said he wasn't buying it. "Really I am, I'm actually great just trying to turn down my emotions before we go in, I don't need everyone asking questions that I can't answer."

"Eh, good thinking Bartowski. Chuck, look at me," Casey said as Chuck raised his head to lock eyes with Casey in the mirror. "I know you hate this, and believe me even though it may not seem that way, I do too. I wish I could let everyone know that your mine, especially that little shit Larkin..."

"Casey how many times do we have to go over this? Bryce is with Sarah, Bryce is happy with Sarah, just because me and Bryce had a fleeting thing in college doesn't mean anything, it's been almost 8 years now, I love you, I'm happy with you, Bryce is just my friend, the same as Sarah."

"Eh, I still don't like him, _or_ the way he looks at you."

Chuck just made a frustrated sound and wiggled around to face his boyfriend. Giving him one long kiss he wiggled out from under his arm to grab his shirt and finish getting dressed.

"Hey don't put that on yet eh, think we have time for another round before we have to leave?" Casey said glancing over at the clock, "yea I think we do..."

"Jesus Casey, seriously?" Chuck said making his way out the door and down the hall, "This would be like what, round 4? and that's not even counting last nights escapades, I'm going to make us breakfast, "you," Chuck said while peaking around the door frame back into the room, "Get dressed!" Chuck turned and walked away with a frustrated puff of air. "You have 15 minuets!" he yelled while descending their steps down into the kitchen.

"Yea, yea" Casey grumbled and mock saluted towards the door while pulling his pants on.

He stood up looking in the mirror as he pulled his shirt on and started on the buttons. Examining himself in the mirror Casey thought the kid really did deserve better but hell, he wasn't leaving. He knew he could protect Chuck, take care of him better than anybody else could. He may not be the best boyfriend or for showing Chuck that he is loved, and he may be emotionally shut off 99% of the time but for some un-godly reason Chuck loved him, and Casey knew he was damn lucky. Fuck after all the heartaches and betrayals both of them had been through it was about time for them to be happy with someone they could trust, and that just happened to be each other. The kids smile could disarm anyone but fuck if it didn't work wonders on Casey. Between Chuck's somehow still intact aura of innocence and that damn smile, Casey could never stay mad at Chuck for long. Unless he put his life in danger to save Casey himself or Sarah or Larkin, then that was a whole other story that Casey didn't feel like remembering. It was terrifying enough the first time through, and the second...and the third. The kid never did listen to directions.

"Casey, you coming down? Breakfast awaits!"

Damn has it already been 15 minuets? Casey quickly glances at his watch, fuck it's been almost 20. He grabs his shoes and suit jacket and quickly walks down the stairs to join Chuck at the Island.

"So is this actually edible Bartowski or should we just call in sick already?"

"Haha very funny Casey, but it's a little hard to screw up eggo's you put in the toaster and fresh fruit salad with that orange juice you like." Chuck said while pouring a huge helping of syrup on his waffles.

"Your gonna drown them Chuck, and that syrup that you like so much has a lot of sugar, I really do _not_ want to deal with a hyped up, well, you for the ride into D.C. So lay off it a bit huh?"

"Yea yea Casey, I'm not a little kid, I don't get that hyper anyway. Plus you didn't complain the last time that I was hyped up on Mountain Dew and other sugary substances, after that gaming night with Morgan and Jeffster."

"Yea cause we were at home and I was getting laid, not gonna complain there." Casey said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders while taking a bite of his waffles.

"You are impossible!" Chuck said before going back to stuffing his face with waffles and fruit. "Besides, I really didn't use that much."

"Yea that's why it's dripping down your fork and hand, try not to get it on yourself, we really don't have time for you to go dilly dallying around and change."

"Oh? But I thought we had enough time for round 4 earlier and now I won't have time to change?  
Tell me, how exactly does that work Casey?"

"Easy, quickie on the bedroom floor and grab breakfast to go."

"Wow real romantic there big guy huh? Nice, Casey."

"What, you asked. Anyway we really better get going or we _are_ going to be late, come on." Casey grabbed both of their plates to rinse off and throw in the dishwasher for later, then grabbing the keys and his sunglasses headed for the door with Chuck not far behind him. "Uh Chuck, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Wha-...oh, oh yea!" he said while grabbing his suit jacket, "Ok _now_ I'm ready, let's roll." he said while gesturing towards the door. They walked out and Chuck waited while Casey set the alarms and locked _all_ the locks before heading towards the Vic.

"Here's to hoping today goes smoothly."

"Dammit Bartowski, that's almost as bad as saying 'one last mission,' you just jinxed us and that is the last thing we need. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Oh fuck."

End Chapter 2

Author Note: Well this is not proofread at all, only as I was going through typing it did I proofread so there are commas missing and such I know, I honestly don't mind people pointing that stuff out for me! Please do!

There are really bad tense changes throughout this whole thing, that's always my worst habit, but having to go through and change them all the time in my other writing makes me not care, I want this to be a fun side project for myself so I'm really not worrying too too much about errors or even if it's up to par with my standards. I won't mind suggestions though! I swear!

Yes I did 'steal' the name Titan from 'Days Of Our Lives'... (Victor's Company)...

I wasn't going to include any of this in my original story, and I feel like this may be taking on a life of it's own and it's definitely going to be longer than I had anticipated but hey...

That is all until next time, I hope everyone is doing well and real life isn't being too demanding of you! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter: 3/?

Rating: N/C 17

Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon

Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence

Spoilers: All of Chuck up through series finale, somewhat...

Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

Chapter 3

…..aannd there's a Firefly reference, sorry couldn't resist, it just fit too perfectly! Enjoy! :)

...Ok I lied, make that _two_ Firefly references...again it just fit too perfectly!

Upon arriving, late, to the secure compound thanks to horrific traffic and having to stop for gas (Casey knew they should have stopped last night), he realized that his baby was not driving as smooth as she should. Great, now he was going to have to take the time to either figure out what's wrong or to find a good mechanic in or around D.C. Damn. He had this one real good one, a younger red headed girl, back in Burbank that could fix anything and whom he trusted with his baby. What was her name again? Eh, he couldn't remember off hand, plus he had more pressing matters to deal with like his other 'baby' getting out of the Vic and stepping in a huge puddle. Great, he really _did_ jinx us. Good thing Casey was always prepared and kept extra sets of clothes for the both of them in the trunk of the Vic. Giving one of his infamous grunts he unlocked the trunk, carefully maneuvering around some of his 'toys,' grabbed a bag and dug Chuck out a new pair of pants.

"Here Bartowski, you'll either have to change in the car or walk in like that and change in the bathroom. Your choice moron. Plus you may actually have to wear these for a change," Casey said while holding up shiny new dress shoes.

"I'll take my chance with the Vic and ya know, I'm glad you find the humor in this buddy, but honestly I really don't, and I'm freezing, I'm still not used to this weather so please just _help me here_!" came Chuck's desperate rant. "Oh and I don't suppose you have an extra set of black dress socks in there by any chance?" Chuck asked kind of sheepishly.

"No moron, I have extra pants and shoes, but not socks. Yes of course I have socks! Now come on, get back in and change dammit, we're already late!"

"Well_ who knew,_ maybe you didn't have room in there with all the guns and ammo and other questionable items that I probably don't even want to know about."

Next thing Chuck knew, Casey slammed the hood of the Vic down and was coming towards him still holding the extra clothes. He knew he was in trouble, oh God he really should just learn when to shut his mouth he decided. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, fuck grab the handle Chuck_, he thought as he was frantically reaching behind him fumbling around for the door handle. _I'm fucked_, he thought as Casey reached around him and opened the car door. Using his bulk Casey, careful to avoid the puddle, backed Chuck up into the backseat of the Vic. Chuck scooted in backwards upon Casey's insistence and Casey threw the pants at Chuck's head.

"Ok, I get it! I do really! I'm changing, I'm changing!" Chuck said as he grabbed the pants from atop his head and threw his hand up in surrender.

"Good, glad we're on the same level Bartowski."

"Sarcasm, Nice Casey." Chuck said, throwing Casey's words from earlier that morning back at him.

Casey gave another one of his grunts, this one tinged with annoyance, and preceded to step back away from the car, only to back right into the culprit puddle from earlier. "Jesus fucking Christ, motherfucking cock sucking, whore..." came Casey's colorful string of swearwords. "Son of a Bitch! You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Meanwhile as Chuck was still attempting to change in the the backseat he was trying and failing to suppress a laugh. "Glad your finding the humor in this Bartowski." Now it was Casey's turn to throw Chuck's words back in his face.

"Hey _I'm_ not the one who parked the car RIGHT outside a giant puddle!"

"Well where the hell else was I supposed to park Chuck? Hmmm? 'Cause I sure as hell don't see another option, do you?"

"Well no, I guess not."

"Heh, that's what I thought," Casey said with a self satisfied smirk. "Now I'm going to get a change of clothes out of the trunk, and you better be done changing by then."

Just as Casey was opening the trunk, for the second time in ten minuets, Walker and Larkin pulled up behind him in what had to be the only parking spot left in the whole damn city. As Sarah started opening her door Casey tried to warn her not to step straight down if she didn't want to end up like them, but she couldn't hear him. Luckily for her, Chuck was already finished changing and paying attention and was quickly able to get over to Sarah and help her out before she ended in the same fate and him and Casey.

"Thanks Chuck, can I ask, what happened to Casey?" she said with a tinge of humor coating her voice.

"The same thing that happened to me, and was about to happen to you," he said as he motioned towards the puddle right outside her door.

"Oh. Well then, I kind of expect that from you Chuck but Casey? Not so much," she said while shaking her head.

"Heh, well I guess that it was kind of my fault, but that's kind of a long story. Anyway...so you guys are late too, care to share?"

Sarah's disposition turned dark as she said "Why don't you ask your old college room mate over there hm? Perhaps he can tell you why we're late."

"Aw babe, that was not my fault."

"The hell it wasn't! Then to make it worse the idiot ran out of gas, seriously we had to call AAA! I was so embarrassed. Then they sent a female to bring us our emergency gas, and needless to say, your buddy over there kept her around for an extra five minuets flirting with her. Five minuets! Of course then we had to stop and get gas, after finding a gas station that wasn't packed full, and that's not even mentioning traffic."

"Um wow, ok then. If it makes you feel any better we almost ran out of gas too, thank God we got to a gas station before we did."

By the time Bryce was done setting the alarm systems, and Chuck and Sarah had their little chat Casey was done changing. The four decided to start heading towards their secret entrance, which was quite a few miles away, while trying to avoid any puddles. As they were walking Bryce grabbed Chuck's shoulder and pulled him back so they were in step together behind Casey and Sarah.

Curiously Chuck glanced over at Bryce, "What's up buddy?"

"Figured you might want an excuse to get away from those two for a bit, they're kinda ornery today aren't they?"

"Hmph, I wonder why, I think part of it is kind of our faults Bryce, I mean we _did_ do things to aggravate them, and Casey already has an angry center."

"I honestly don't know how you two live together. I mean...he's constantly, _angry_ as you put it, and your just so well,_ you_ Chuck. I don't know, you're just an unlikely pair that's all."

Feeling protective Chuck spat out "What? No we're not, I mean yea we have our differences, ok we have a lot of differences, but that doesn't mean we don't work well together!"

"Ok bud I just thought, oh I don't know, no need to get all defensive on me, you are great partners, I was never questioning that. I just was wondering how you can get along _all_ the time, I mean you live together, you work together, you two just spend pretty much all of your time together. I don't know how you, mellow and laid back Chuck, can deal with 'I'm gonna rip your head off' Casey twenty-four seven. I know married couples that can't even tolerate each other that well."

At this Chuck almost choked. "Oh, well I mean, uh, Casey and I have a, complicated relationship. I don't know if you'd say we get along great all the time, actually most of the time he would rather 'rip my head off' I would say, yea, it's just I still need protection, and a handler, intersect still in here and all," Chuck rambled while making insane hand gestures towards his head.

"Ok Chuck, first of all keep it down, either they (Bryce said in a hushed voice while gesturing in front of him to the two former ex-partners) will hear you or some random person walking down the street will! Oh not to mention Titan, who would love to know the identity of the _only_ agent who could ever handle the intersect! Second, you're doing that rambling thing you do when you're freaking out, so why are you freaking out Chuck?"

"Uh, I'm not freaking out?" Crap, that sounded more like a question. "Oh look, we're here! Nice little chat we had there Bryce." Chuck said while running around all three of them and into the door that Sarah had just opened.

"What's up with him?" Sarah asked while glancing curiously at the other two agents.

"Who knows, let's just get inside before Beckman has all our asses." Casey growled pissed off Chuck spend the whole walk getting chummy with Larkin.

Besides an ass chewing from Beckman, and than another ass chewing from Beckman, everything was seemingly going fine for the rest of the day. They had a few new leads they were working on in bringing down the whole Titan ring and the research seemed to be paying off enough that a mission looked like it was in the very near future. This was a relief to all four agents who were sick and tired of being holed up in D.C. with Beckman's other goons, and all the while trying to keep the identity of the human intersect a secret from both Titan and their other co-workers. This could prove to be a challenge at times though with Chuck flashing constantly, especially when they first started because everyone in the building was government. This also lead to constant headaches for Chuck, Chuck denying them, Casey practically forcing Chuck to take pain pills, and then Chuck finally giving in although he said he was so used to it now that the headaches didn't really bother him anymore.

Later that afternoon Bryce Larkin was busy chasing down a new lead, new, heavily encrypted and bounced around money trails leading to where they hoped was a Titan base. Bryce realized as the screen was becoming blurry that he's been working for so long that he couldn't see straight anymore so he decided to take a quick break and look away from the screen for a bit. As he glanced over in Chuck's direction though what he saw made his heart stop. Everything felt like it was in one of those slow motion movies as he watched Chuck collapse to the floor, the phone he had been holding fly out of his hand and slide across the floor, he could see Sarah reacting and hastily making her way over to Chuck, but the worst thing, the thing he thought he would never see, was Colonel John Casey, Mr. Bad-ass of the NSA, in a complete panic.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter: 4/?

Rating: N/C 17

Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon

Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence

Spoilers: All of Chuck up through series finale, somewhat...

Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

Ch 4.

"Chuck, Chuck, come on Chuck wake up, Chuck please," came Casey's soft and worried plea as he picked an unconscious Chuck up into his arms.

"Oh God, what happened?" Walker yelled as she ran over towards them. Casey could see Larkin jumping out of his chair and making his way over as well.

"I, I don't know, I just, I felt like something was wrong so I came to check on Chuck and the next thing I know he's collapsing to the floor."

"Ok Casey, I need you to not freak out ok? We will figure out what is going on, he's going to be ok, everything will be fine," Sarah said not sure if she was trying to reassure an on the verge of panic Casey, or herself. "We need to get him out of here though, Beckman's office, go! Bryce get the door!"

The three agents practically ran into Beckman's office and shut the door. They couldn't take any chances of this being about the intersect. The intersect still needed to be kept a secret from all the others, it's hard to tell if someone is a double agent these days, and they've had one too many close calls. As they entered, Beckman had an uncharacteristic flash of panic before the stoicism set in and she calmly asked what was going on.

"General, we have no idea, Chuck just kinda collapsed. Colonel Casey has been attempting to wake him, but I think he's on the verge of loosing it. I honestly have never seen Casey in anything close to what one would consider panic, but I'm pretty sure this is it. We need to figure this out quickly."

"Yes, Agent Larkin, I am well aware of that thank you. We need to know what Chuck was doing before he collapsed, I want all the video feed from today from the entire building."

No sooner had the general spoke the whole place went pitch black in a whirring of machines shutting down.

"Son of a bitch! Where are my backups? Why are my backups not coming on?"

"I swear to God Chuck, whoever did this, will not want to be alive when I am done with them."

"Motherfuckers! They hacked our system, ours! Shit! Are we safe in here General?"

"I would have to say it's the safest room in the building for the moment. It's too risky too move, especially with Chuck in the state he's in. As soon as power comes back up I want this whole damn place on lock down, no body leaves and no body comes in unless I say so! Walker, call Grimes, get him and Alex down here, they may be able to at least keep Casey in check until we can figure what the hell is going on here. When your done with that, get me Frost and Orion, I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Upon the General's orders, the lights flickered and then brightened back to life and Casey's growl could be heard throughout the room. "Do you really think it necessary, General, to bring Chuck's Mommy and Daddy into this at least until we know what we're dealing with here?" Casey asked while kneeling next to Chuck's prone form on the leather couch absently stroking his hair.

"Agent Casey..."

"General, I am very capable of taking care of Chuck myself and I do not want anybody, and I mean anybody touching him unless I am here, got it?

"Colonel, I know you are Chuck's handler, and his protector but I think this is going a bit far even for you, I know you..."

Effectively cutting her off Casey said "That's because I am no longer acting as his handler, I'm acting as his boyfriend, and NO ONE will touch him unless I give the clear, got it?"

Beckman, Sarah, and Bryce just stood there in shock for a few beats before Sarah regained some speech, "Casey, wha-"

"Yes, you heard me right, _my boyfriend_, mine. We've been together for over a year, so you want to punish us General, get in line behind whoever caused this," Casey ranted as he gestured over Chuck's still body. "No, no one else knows besides Grimes and Alex, Not Ellie or Devon, and especially not Frost and Orion."

"Um, wow then ok Casey can I ask, HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? _WHEN_ DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Why does it matter Walker?"

"I'm just, shocked, that's all. You two fight all the time though? How..." Sarah trailed off still in a state of shock.

"Heh, I _knew_ it! I knew from the way Chuck's been acting you guys have been together, just never thought it was that long..."

"You knew it eh?" Casey's voice had taken on a deadly tone and he was now heading towards Larkin. "Of _course_ you would figure it out before anyone else right? I mean you were the only other person that knew Chuck 'experimented' in college. Yea, did you tell your girlfriend that one Larkin?"

"Bryce what the hell is that supposed to mean? Your already in the dog house and so help me God that better not mean what I think it means."

"Shut up! Stop right now or I will kick you two out of here, I don't think all the power in the 'verse could get the Colonel out of here or he would be right with the both of you. Chuck needs us, fighting with each other is not going to help him. You two, go do what I told you to. Casey, stay here and continue trying to wake Bartowski. I'm going to make a few phone calls myself."

"I wouldn't mind if you did kick them out right about now General. All they're doing is what they do best, arguing. "

"Casey! Enough."

Casey growled and took his place back kneeling beside Chuck's head. He kept checking Chuck's vitals which were, thank God, holding steady. He could barley think, or breathe, he just needed to know that Chuck was going to be ok. He was in love with the kid, he couldn't loose him now. He needed this to be a giant nightmare. He needed to wake up back at home in a warm bed with a warm body wrapped around him. Dammit, where was Larkin with that video footage?

"General, Colonel, the video footage has been wiped out, the IT nerds (which earned a growl from Casey) think whoever set the power shutdown so they could wipe the video threads clean. Whoever is doing this, they are good, I've got to give them that, but we are better, we _will_ figure this out. Casey, don't freak out." He added as an afterthought upon seeing Casey visibly pale at the fact there is no footage, which means no leads. "Don't forget, I'm not bad with computers myself and once Orion gets here, well we have once heck of a team. Not going to lie though, I could probably use Chuck. General is Agent Wu close? We could use her, she's good with computers and a friend of Chuck's, someone we can trust."

"Larkin's right on that one General, Anna is a friend and a trustworthy agent who is good at all that IT stuff. We could use her."

"She is not far from here on a mission in Pennsylvania with Agent Miller, yes Carina, whom we can also trust I assume? I will recall them back to Washington immediately."

"Oh this just gets better and better, first Orion and now Miller? Lovely. Last time Carina was around she almost broke up Grimes and my daughter because Carina doesn't know boundaries. Better watch out Larkin, you may be next on her list...or it may be Sarah." He added nonchalantly as he turned his attention back to the still unconscious Chuck.

"Come on Chuck, you got to fight this, whatever this is. Come on kid, open those eyes for me huh? Dammit Bartowski you've never been anything but a fighter weather you realize it or not, now is _not_ the time to give up!" Ok he was panicking. He knew it, Larkin knew it, but in all honesty, he didn't give a fuck. He had no idea what was going on, why his boyfriend was currently unconscious laying on the General's couch, or who was doing this. Casey was usually cold and calculating but how could he be when this was Chuck? Chuck, the same kid he just basically professed his love to earlier in the morning. What he wouldn't give to go back to that moment and actually say it out loud now. Fuck. "Chuck, _Please_." He couldn't breathe. He leaned down and placed soft kisses over Chuck's nose and mouth. "Please Chuck." He buried his face in Chuck's soft curls. "I need you Chuck." He stroked his thumb across Chuck's cheek and lips before softly pecking his lips again. "Chuck."

"Casey's loosing it, all the hard drives are burned to a crisp, Chuck doesn't seem to be waking up, and we still haven't got a damn clue as to what is going on here. General, I think we're fucked."

Author Note: This is barley proofread, I just want to get it out there to those of you waiting, so picking out my mistakes are welcome, I will fix them them!

Kudos to anyone who gets the firefly reference!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter: 5/?

Rating: N/C 17

Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon

Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence

Spoilers: All of Chuck up through series finale, somewhat...

Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

Ch. 5

No sooner had Bryce almost started to freak, they heard a knock on the door and he walked over to scan for any unwanted visitors. Upon seeing there was no threat, he opened to door to revel a haggard looking Sarah, and a very worried Morgan and Alex.

"Dad! Oh my God what happened?...Dad?" Alex questioned again as he didn't respond. She glanced at the others behind her and Bryce just shrugged.

"He's been like this."

"Oh no. No, no, no. This is not good." Morgan chimed in. "Hey there Casey," He said while cautiously approaching him, "We need you to not freak out, ok?"

"Dad, _please_."

This seemed to have snapped him out of it a little bit. "Alex? Morgan? When did you two get here?"

"Just a few minuets ago. You had us worried there buddy. Now can you please explain to us why my best friend is currently unconscious on the General's couch?"

"Morgan," Sarah jumped in "Remember that _other_ thing I didn't tell you over the phone? Well we don't exactly know _why_ he's currently unconscious."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?" Alex questioned the group of agents.

"Alex, calm down. He just collapsed a little over an hour ago, he hasn't regained consciousness yet. His vitals have been and remain to be normal. Everything is going to be fine." Casey tried to convince his daughter who was currently kneeling beside her father looking over Chuck.

"Do you think it's an intersect malfunction?"

"We don't know the exact parameters of what is happening yet, but Orion has been contacted and will be here shortly. If it is intersect related, he will be able to fix it. Frost, Hartley, and Vivian will be accompanying them. Agents Winterbottom and Bartowski worked on the original project together with Roak. If anyone can fix the intersect, it would be them." General Beckman tried to reassure her agents even though she wasn't feeling so reassured herself. Though she could never admit it, she's grown a soft spot for this particular team and group of people, especially Chuck himself. Worst part, they didn't even know if this had anything to do with the intersect.

"Ca-Casey?"

"Chuck, Oh God Chuck, thank God! How are you feeling, are you alright?" Casey asked while flitting over Chuck, checking him over.

"Headache." Chuck groaned squinting his eyes shut.

"Chuck it's Alex," She said brushing a hand over his arm, "I'm going to get you a bottle of water and some pills ok?"

"Al-Alex? Why are you here?" Chuck asked sounding groggy and confused.

"You collapsed Chuck, do you remember what you were doing before that happened?"

"I...I what? No, I don't remember anything past lunch, Casey made me stop and eat, he bought me one of those sandwiches I really like and well that's really all I remember. My head _really_ hurts," he added after a few seconds.

"It's ok Chuck," Casey said while picking Chuck's head up and scooting in the couch with him, laying Chuck's head in his lap. While rubbing circles in Chuck's temples, much the way he's done many heavy flashed induced nights, he gave the others one of his famous death glares. "He's just woke up and is obviously confused and in pain, I think you could hold your questions for a while eh?"

"Yes, yes of course we can, I'm going to go call Orion and Carina and check on their progress, see how far out they are still," Sarah said while scrolling through her phone contacts and walking out the door.

"My dad and Carina? Why is she calling my dad and Carina?"

"It's ok Chuck, it's just that well, you kind of gave us a scare there and we still really have no idea as to what is going on. The whole building is on lock down but if it is intersect related we're going to need your dad. As for Carina, we need Anna who happens to be with her on a mission. Plus, another trustworthy agent won't be a bad thing to have here right now," Casey somewhat begrudgingly added.

"Wait, the whole place is on lock down? Where are we at the moment and who else is here, can't open my eyes, head still hurts too bad."

"We're in General Beckman's office. It's one of the safest places in the building, and as far as who's here right now it's me, Bryce, Morgan, and General Beckman. Sarah and Alex just stepped out."

"Oh ok. Well hi guys," Chuck said while giving the best goofy grin he could muster.

"Ok guys I'm back, Alex said as Bryce unlocked the door for her. Here Chuck, can you sit up?" she asked as Casey helped Chuck lean up against him. "Ok good, here take these, it should help some. Got it?" she asked as Chuck grabbed the pills and popped them in his mouth. "Ok here's the water."

"Oh God thank you Alex. Your a lifesaver." Chuck said while laying back onto Casey's chest.

Soon Sarah's, "Bryce, General, could you step out here for a minuet?" echoed through the room. As the two left, Chuck seemed to remember where they were and that he was currently laying against Casey while Casey slowly rubbed small circles in his head to relieve his headache.

"Crap, uh Casey? Don't you think they may be wondering why your being, uh, so _affectionate_ towards me?"

Then the usual suave Casey, choked on his own spit, and stuttering in a very Chuck-like, and Non-Casey like way said "Well you see, the thing about that, I may have _panicked_ a little bit and well, told them."

"What? CASEY! The General will _kill_ us once she's sure I'm _not _dying!"

"Actually, I think she's kind of alright with it, and don't you _ever_ say that again."

"What? About me dying?"

"Chuck, I mean it," Casey growled.

"Ok, ok Casey, geeze. I won't. I promise. Ok?" Chuck said, only to receive a non-committal noise from his boyfriend.

"So who all knows then?" he asked.

"The General, Sarah, and Bryce, that little bastard." Which earned a grunt form Morgan, who hasn't quite forgiven Bryce yet either.

"Oh come on you two, we've been over this a million times! Ugh, Alex? Help me out here!"

"I think you all need to stop with it right now. Chuck, how is your head feeling? Any better?"

"A bit now I think," Chuck replied while Sarah, Bryce and the General walked back in.

"Carina and Anna are still a good four hours out, Orion and company are flying in from LA so they will still be a few hours too," the General updated the rest of the group.

"So then what's our plan?" Chuck asked while slowly opening his eyes to look at the General, which caused him to flash so hard on every little detail about her, right down to her favorite brand of peanut butter. Once it stopped all he could do was close his eyes in pain. He couldn't hear right, or think straight. Everything was confusing and all he could do was feel the immense pain pounding in his head, only this time it wasn't just his head, it was pain throughout his entire body. The last thing he heard before he passed out again was Alex and Casey's perfectly in sync and scared to death "Chuck!"


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Casey's Own Personal Code Pineapple (COPCP)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter: 6/?

Rating: N/C 17

Pairings: Chuck/Casey; Some Bryce/Sara; Morgan/Alex; Orion/Frost; Ellie/Devon

Warnings: Language, Smut, Violence

Spoilers: All of Chuck up through series finale, somewhat...

Summary: Casey gets a scare that he never dreamed would happen; being Chuck's handler meant saving him on a daily basis and made for a very paranoid Casey, but he never saw this coming...

"Oh God Chuck!"

"Chuck!"

"What the hell happened?"

"He's still breathing, pulse is strong," Alex shakily breathed out and that seemed to have broke through the panic in the room.

"Ok," Sarah started trying to be strong but sounded just as shaken as everyone else, "He obviously flashed, we all saw that much. It looked like a pretty heavy flash, which have caused him to pass out before, and is what could have happened earlier, but the question is why? He's never flashed on the General like that before and would have no reason to randomly start now," she finished.

"She's right," Bryce joined in looking around the group. "It does look like an intersect malfunction, however I don't think there is that much in the intersect on the General for Chuck to have flashed that long, it makes sense, but it doesn't at the same time."

"You don't think someone tampered with the intersect do you? I mean dad, you would have caught it right? If Chuck had been acting weird before this?"

"What, uh yea, no. He was his usually normal, goofy, _clumsy_, self this morning," was the only answer they got out of Casey.

"Casey's right, I walked in with him this morning, I would have noticed if something was up, he was fine. Ok, so if something did happen it would have had to been today, inside the building which would make the security system getting wiped make sense. I'm thinking this may be something to do with the intersect and this may be an inside job if it isn't just a random intersect malfunction. Chuck's wearing Orion's watch right?"

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Casey suddenly bellows while lifting Chuck's limp arm into the air flashing the watch around. "You really think I'd let him not wear it, no less leave the house without it! Seriously? I only let him take it off for showers. He even wears it while we're having sex! Yes I said it, we have awesome, sweaty, man sex. All. The. Time. The kid is like a God, you really missed out Walker. Now if we're done insinuating that I can't take care of my charge and my boyfriend, let's try to figure out which motherfuckers I have to go kill."

"Oh Dad, Ew."

"Well I guess this is better than him being silent."

"I sure hope he doesn't do that when the Bartowski clan arrives."

"Ok everybody that's quite enough. Colonel, just keep Chuck comfortable, we will figure out what is going on, until then, I need you to keep calm even if it is just to keep Bartowski calm. The rest of you, we really need a plan of some sort."

"Can we really have a plan beyond waiting for everyone else to arrive and keeping everybody, especially Chuck, safe?"

"I guess your right Grimes, but we all need to stay calm. Walker and Larkin, you can meet up with Agent Wu and Agent Miller and then the four of you can collect the Bartowski clan at the airport. After you make sure your secure, stay together and report right back here. Casey, Grimes and I will keep Chuck secure until then."

"Ok General. We'll be on our way."

"I really don't like to leave him here like this," Bryce said with trepidation. "What if something else goes wrong? What if you guys need us for protection?"

"Go Agent Larkin. That is an order."

Bryce and Sarah left to go wait on the others, while the General pulled Morgan and Alex aside to talk to them in private. Casey could guess what they were talking about. He's a mess. He'd probably get himself killed if someone came in here trying to hurt Chuck. He's compromised beyond belief. He doesn't care. The kid is his everything. He wouldn't even want to live without him. It wouldn't matter, none of it would matter if he failed Chuck. He'd die protecting Chuck, only at this time it would be out of love for him instead of love for country.

The kid has already been through so much. Loosing both his parents. Getting kicked out of Stanford by his best friend and sometimes lover. Getting his heart broken by Walker time and time again. Finding out Bryce was dead. Finding out he was actually alive. Finding his father. Having the intersect removed. Watching Bryce die again. Uploading the new intersect. Watching his father die. Walker leaving. Finding out Bryce was alive and Walker was with him. Their ever complicated relationship. Finding his mom. Finding out his mom was evil. Finding out she actually wasn't and was just protecting a monster made by the government, by the very intersect he currently had in his head. Finding out his dad was actually alive. Keeping a crap ton of stuff from Morgan, Ellie and Devon, only to have them find out everything anyway. Telling Morgan and Alex about their relationship. Keeping their relationship secret from everyone else. Keeping the intersect a secret. Being shot at. Being tortured...Oh God, Casey thinks he's going to throw up.

"Dad, Dad!"

Sliding out from behind Chuck and laying his head gently down on the the couch Casey ran for the bathroom to empty out what was left from his lunch. Chuck's favorite. Oh God. He's not handling this. His thoughts are sporadic while he dry heaves until he can't no more. He leans back against the wall trying to catch his breath and calm himself down before he faces everyone and everything that awaits beyond that bathroom door. He can't fail Chuck. He's just can't. He knows it's no longer an option and he's not sure it ever really was.


End file.
